Waiting on Forever
by lakergirl4life
Summary: Paige gives into temptation after Mike almost dies. Set during Season 2, Episode 1: The Line.


**A/N: I'm unreasonably excited to start posting new stories...I've had this one outlined for a while but promised myself I wouldn't post anything new until I finished posting Broken Pieces of Yesterday, and since that's done...enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>"You sure you're okay?" Paige asked, hugging her knees to her chest as she and Mike lingered outside after that night's celebratory bonfire. Tonight's occasion was that Mike survived being kidnapped and didn't suffocate to death despite the best efforts of two lowlifes.<p>

Mike nodded, taking a drink of water as he turned to look at her. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"We talked about this last night. You're not supposed to be a dead rock star." Mike was so focused. So driven. He could definitely think on his feet. Which was definitely a good thing considering that he often ended up in situations with his life hanging in the balance. She didn't even want to think about how things could've turned out differently if Briggs and Johnny hadn't gotten there in time. "You sure you're okay?" Paige asked, repeating her earlier question. Mike had a tendency to downplay his injuries. Partly because he hated appearing weak. Mostly because he was stubborn and a workaholic. It happened almost a year ago, but she was still mad at him for checking himself out of the hospital after being stabbed by Jangles last summer. His _obsessiveness_ about catching Odin Rossi nearly got him killed - again - when his cover got blown and Bello attacked him.

Mike scooted closer to her so they were sitting side by side, their shoulders barely touching. They sat in silence for a few moments and he threw a stick into the fire before turning to face her, "It's not like last summer, I'm really okay."

"You almost died tonight," Paige said, trying to keep her voice from cracking. She prided herself on not getting over emotional. About not being over attached. But this was Mike. Even though they had never done anything more than kiss, it hadn't stopped her heart from stopping when she heard Caza almost killed him. Or not Caza, but the guys pretending to be Caza. Whatever, either way - they almost killed Mike. And all she could think about was how she almost lost him. Not that she ever really had him.

"I'll be fine, I just need to get some sleep."

"Bates is still in your room."

"I'll be fine on the couch."

"You can sleep in my bed," Paige offered, quickly meeting his eyes before looking away, positive she couldn't do another summer of push and pull with Mike. Getting close, but not too close. Being friendly and flirting, but not crossing a line. Kissing but not taking things further. With their jobs, there was always the possibility that one of them could leave for work and not make it home. That was always somewhere in the back of their minds. Days like today reminded her how fragile life was and she was done keeping Mike at arm's length. Done with all the reasons why they shouldn't be together. Done with worrying about what everyone else would think.

"I don't want to kick you out of your bed. I'll be fine on the couch. I get up early anyway, so it's not like anyone's going to wake me up in the morning."

"You almost died today, you should sleep in a real bed. I'm offering mine," Paige said, hoping he would get the hint that she wasn't leaving her room.

"I can't kick you out of your bed."

"You won't be."

"But, if I - "

Paige silenced Mike with a kiss, threading her fingers through his too short hair, before framing his face with her hands. "If you what?" Paige whispered before pressing her lips against his.

Finally getting the hint, Mike grinned against her lips. "If I do this..."

"You better not stop." Paige moaned as Mike lips sought hers out, his hands wandering beneath her shirt. He pushed her back gently and she pulled him on top of her, welcoming the feel of him over her. Finally. Mike kissed her, slowly at first, but with each passing second his kisses became more desperate - needy, as she writhed below him, desperately in search of some sort of friction.

"God, I missed you," Mike whispered, untying her bikini top underneath her sweater. "I've wanted this - you - "

Paige cut him off with a kiss, not wanting him to complete that sentence. She had a feeling he was about to confess his undying love unless she shut him up. She wasn't sure what she felt for him. Wasn't sure if this was a one time thing or the start of something. For all she knew, sleeping with Mike could be a disaster. But right now, she didn't care. Not with Mike pressing into her thigh and his eyes filled with lust as his hands continued his exploration. "Bedroom - now," Paige whispered between their fervent kisses, eager to speed things along. "As much as I want this - you, right here - right now, there's nothing sexy about sand in places it shouldn't be."

"If we go inside - everyone's downstairs," Mike reminded her as he started kissing her neck.

"Think anyone will be surprised? They probably placed bets on this." Not that she wanted everyone all up in their sex life, but no one would be surprised that she and Mike hooked up. If anything, they would be surprised it took this long. Thoughts of going inside slipped away as Mike unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them off. She wasn't sure she could wait until they made it inside. "Why did we wait so long?"

Mike laughed, "We? That was all you. I tried. You said I was lost," Mike said before continuing his assault on her neck.

"Lost, right," Paige said, silently cursing herself as Mike rolled them over so she was on top of him. If she would've known it would've felt like this, she would've given into temptation a long time ago, instead of waiting on forever. Paige unzipped his hoodie and pushed it off. Mike sat up slightly so she could pull off his tshirt, "You're really okay though? This is okay?" she asked as she caught sight of the marks on his neck. Her eyes filled with concern as she lightly brushed her fingers over the bruises, gently kissing them, the urgency that had been present moments ago, fading away as she was reminded that this night could've turned out very differently.

Mike tangled his fingers in her hair as she softly kissed his neck. When she lifted her head, he pulled her close for a sweet kiss. "I promise you, I'm fine. They didn't even admit me to the hospital. Didn't even get stabbed."

Paige frowned as she remembered how badly he had been injured last summer, her fingers drifting downwards to trace the scar she didn't have to see to know it was there. Normally, she loved the thrill their jobs gave them. But today, she hated the consequences of that thrill. Pushing their lives to the limit. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath trying to center herself.

"Hey, look at me," Mike said, resting his hand on her face. "I'm perfectly fine, okay?"

Paige nodded and Mike kissed her, tugging at her sweater. She sat up and pulled her sweater over her head, her bikini top was practically undone and she untied the last string, keeping her eyes on Mike as it fell to the sand. She shivered as he raked his eyes over her body. "You're wearing too many clothes," Paige breathed as she leaned over him, moaning as he squeezed her breast with one hand while the other pushed aside her bikini bottoms. She bit her lip, unable to stop herself from crying out as his fingers slipped inside her.

"So are you," Mike darkly said as he yanked off her bikini bottoms. She moved on his hand, searching out her pleasure.

As much as she was enjoying this, she needed more and she could feel that Mike was ready. Moving off his hand, she unbuttoned his jeans, yanking them down just enough so she could free him from his boxer briefs. Keeping her eyes locked with his, she greedily stroked him before pushing down on him. She stilled for a moment, getting used to feel of him in her. She offered him a somewhat shy smile, almost as if she was in disbelief that they were finally here.

"You're so beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself," Paige whispered as she started rocking her hips over his.

Mike's hands moved to her hips, helping guide her movements. Paige shook her head, pushing his hands away, "You almost died today, let me - "

"I didn't play a card," Mike groaned as she frantically moved over him.

Mike slipped his hand between them and she moaned, rethinking her earlier proclamation to do all the work. She crushed her lips against his, wildly moving above him. "Mike - " Paige hissed as Mike started moving faster to match her pace, the rough denim of his jeans rubbing against her thighs as the sand ground into her knees.

It hadn't even been one night and she was already hooked on Mike. This could be dangerous. Ever since she moved to Graceland her love life was a series of long term hookups and one night stands. But this was different. This was Mike and that both excited and terrified her. They were friends. He knew her. The real her. She couldn't hide from him or craft some persona designed so he wouldn't get too close.

"Paige, I - I need - almost - "

"I'm on the pill."

She wanted him the day they met. She could admit that now. To herself. She wasn't sure she would tell him. But if he kept doing that with his hand, she might sell her soul to make sure this never stopped.

Paige muffled her cries against his neck as his fingers continued stroking her while she moved over him, riding out her orgasm until he was spent. She waited a few moments before moving off him and curled up next to him, trying to lie on the pile of their clothes instead of the coarse sand. "Remind me again why we waited so long to do this?"

"You tell me."

"Right. I'm an idiot."

"You're sexy," Mike murmured, lazily stroking her back. "Sexy idiot." He laughed when Paige swatted him in protest. "You're gorgeous. Brilliant."

"That's better ," Paige said, pressing a kiss to his chest as she moved closer, wishing she had the foresight to lie on the other side of him, closer to the fire, because as much as she didn't want to move, the cool night air would force her to at the very least start searching for her clothes.

"You were right," Mike said, shifting them slightly.

"I'm always right. But what specific instance are you talking about?"

Mike lifted his hand, sand falling from his fingertips onto his chest. "Sand everywhere isn't sexy."

Paige laughed, as she brushed it off him, "At least your jeans are still on. Kinda. I'm going to need some help getting all this sand off in the shower." Her hand drifted downward and she lightly squeezed him, "Think you're up to the job?"

THE END


End file.
